


Žádnou sochu nedostaneš

by AliNasweter



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, POV Hans, POV Zbyshek, Profanity, Protective Hans, They Both Need to Wash Their Mouths, They are both so stupid, Vranik Mission, Worried Hans, hurt henry
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Jindřich je v zajetí na Vraníku a umírá. Zbyšek chce to výkupné a jde tedy do Ratají sám. Ptáček se rozhodne, že jediný přítel, kterého zatím nedokázal odehnat, si zaslouží pořádně dramatickou záchranu. Škoda jen, že neví, jak se taková věc dělá.Spoilery pro Vraníkovskou misi.
Relationships: Hans Capon & Henry, Hans Capon/Henry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Rytíř na bílém koni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Statue for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582866) by [AliNasweter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter). 



Namyšlenej zkurvysyn. Jindřich vždycky býval, kdyby se Zbyška někdo ptal. Ale Zbyška se nikdo nikdy na nic neptal. _Jsi připraven zemřít ve jménu Zikmunda Lucemburského, muže, který tvůj domov srovnal se zemí a vypálil do základů?_ nezeptal se vůbec nikdo. Zbyšek byl utahaný, měl hlad, byl na mizině a taky měl vztek. Slyšel, jak se spolu Tóth s Erikem baví – o tom, že je Jindřich Kobylův syn. A pokud tohle byl Zbyškův signál, aby se z těch sraček dostal, hodlal chytit tuto příležitost za pačesy.

Až na to, že ta příležitost byla jenom začátkem v porovnání s Jindřichem. Ten idiot totiž jeho pomoc nechtěl. Jistě, potřeboval ji, ale potom, co mu Zbyšek řekl, že ho ze zajetí vysvobodí a dostane ho zpátky domů, poslal ho Jindřich do hajzlu. A Zbyšek ho chtěl i poslechnout. Chtěl toho ubožáka vidět chcípnout. Nevěděl, jaké to je, mít syna nebo milujícího otce. Ale pamatoval si Terezina otce, který by pro své děti zemřel. Pamatoval si Martina, který by udělal totéž. Všiml si, jak se rodiče na své děti dívají, rodiče, kteří v první řadě děti mít měli, což se o Zbyškově otci rozhodně říct nedalo. Takže svým způsobem tomu nerozuměl, ne tak docela, ale měl takové tušení, že Racek nebude jiný. Pokud měl Tóth pravdu, dost mu na Jindřichovi záleželo. Což Zbyškovi mohlo vydělat nějaké peníze. Dost na to, aby mohl odejít z téhle díry a začít od začátku někde jinde. Možná dokonce v Praze.

Zkusil to tedy znovu.

A znovu neuspěl.

Ten zvyjebanec.

Vzal si svou brašnu a proklouzl ven z tábora. Byla to otázka jen pár vteřin. Kdykoli se dostal na místo, které mělo palisády a stráže, první, co udělal, bylo, že si našel únikovou cestu. Odsud už by se dokázal dostat i poslepu a strážní by z toho nebyli moudří.

Zabralo mu celou noc se doklopýtat až do Ratají, a taky si málem zlomil vaz, když se pokoušel sejít kopec, na kterém Vraník stál. Když se konečně ocitl před branami města, biřicové si ho podezíravě měřili pohledem. Vykoktal ze sebe ukázkovou pohádku o ubohém přeživším, který byl dosud zahrabaný v ruinách skalických dolů. Celí potom zjihli. Někteří lidi byli prostě neuvěřitelní, ale Zbyšek si rozhodně nemohl stěžovat. Vždycky mu to konec konců nahrávalo do karet.

Dostat se do hradu byla větší výzva. Snažil se zastavit některé služebné, ale všechny nad ním jen mávly rukou, že na nějakého „farmáře“ teď nemají čas. Jen zatnul zuby a z celého srdce doufal, že se Zikmund se svou armádou rozhodne navštívit i Rataje.

„Špatný hrad, chlapče,“ řekl mu jeden ze skalických strážných. „Hanuš z Lípy žije na Horním hradě. Je to regent tohoto města.“

„Já bych ale potřeboval mluvit s panem Rackem Kobylou,“ uklonil se Zbyšek a do hlasu vtěsnal trošku třasu. „Chtěl jsem ho informovat o… situaci ve Skalici. Žil jsem tam celé týdny a hodně lidí, kteří se tam ukryli se mnou, zemřelo. Zbytek by se rád dostal sem, ale bojí se bez doprovodu vystrčit paty.“ I tohle fungovalo. Strážný ho jednou rukou objal kolem ramen a starostlivě si ho prohlížel. Zbyškovi přišel trochu povědomý, ale nikdy se neobtěžoval si zapamatovat jména Skalických biřiců.

„To chápu, příteli,“ odvětil voják, přikývl a na důkaz soucitu ho v tom polovičatém objetí symbolicky zmáčkl. „Pak ale budeš muset počkat, pan Racek by se měl brzy vrátit. Nemohl spát, tak se šel nad ránem projít po městě, tak kolem hodiny by se měl vrátit. Někdy to dělává. Ty se zatím můžeš vrtnout do kuchyně, dám jim vědět, že by sis něco dal k snědku, co ty na to?“

„Ah – to je velice milé,“ vyhrkl Zbyšek a v ten moment, kdy se otočil k odchodu, vrazil přímo do muže, nebo spíše kluka, a zavrčel jako vzteklý pes.

„Na co kurva čumíš, ty pitomče,“ urval se na něj.

„Na nic moc,“ odvětil ten cizinec, hlas sarkastický, ale pobavený, ostrý nos nahoru, bradu povýšeně vystrčenou, oči upřené přímo na něj. Když už ho chtěl Zbyšek výchovně proplesknout, konečně se vzpamatoval. Oči mu málem vypadly z důlků. Oblečení jako pro šlechtice, ten samolibý ksicht, který mohl nosit jenom modrokrevník… do prdele práce. Začal ze sebe sypat omluvy, vyhnul se těm pichlavým očím a zadíval se na svoje boty, zatímco se několikrát po sobě uklonil. To většinou fungovalo. Tenhle malý nechutný taneček smyl z tváře šlechtice veškeré známky pobavení. Zaškaredil se, najednou skoro až rozpačitý.

„Nech si to a táhni,“ odfrkl si a mávl nad Zbyškem rukou. Veškerou pozornost, kterou si ten vesničan vydobyl svou neurvalostí, právě vyčerpal. „A ty,“ otočil se k vojákovi, který evidentně doufal v lepší představení, než kterého se mu po tomhle slibném začátku dostalo, „neviděl jsi tady někde toho ušmudlaného kováře?“

A Zbyšek by si toho snad jindy nevšiml, ale nebyl to úplný idiot. Příležitost vycítil na míle daleko. _Starost._ To nebyla žádná ledabylá poznámka o nějakém postradatelném klukovi pro všechno. A když to tak srovnal s tónem, který od toho šlechtice slyšel teprve před chvílí… tohle byl někdo úplně jiný.

„Jsi si jistý, že se nevkradl zpátky dovnitř a jen tak mezi řečí tě nežádal, abys o tom mlčel? Nechci po něm sbírat kytky, přísahám.“ Hlas měl lehkovážný, ale stál na jakémsi pochmurném základě. Zbyšek se otočil zpátky, zamračil se… zvážil znovu ten tón. „Jen… mi dej vědět, kdyby... totiž, až se vrátí, prosím.“ Tiše, dětsky, ostýchavě a… starostlivě.

Ne. Zbyšek nebyl žádný mamlas.

„Můj pane,“ počkal, až bude dost daleko od strážného, se kterým předtím mluvil, a pak se za odcházejícím šlechticem rozběhl. „Nemohl jsem nezaslechnout, jak se ptáte po nějakém kováři?“ Mladík trhl hlavou do strany a změřil si ho přísným pohledem.

„Nemohl nezaslechnout,“ protáhl pohrdavě, ale v očích měl zase zájem.

„Já… já totiž hledám jistého pana Racka, můj pane. A nějaký kovář, totiž kovářův syn, mi řekl, ať ho hledám. Jste to vy?“

Mladý šlechtic se na ta slova zastavil, očividně na vážkách. Na modrokrevníka svoje myšlenky moc skrývat neuměl. Snažil se, to jo, ale zoufale mu to nešlo.

„Chm,“ odvětil, a Zbyšek by vsadil svoje jediné boty na to, že to byl spíš zvuk na získání času než na cokoli jiného. „Mohl bych být. Kdo se ptá?“

„Jindřichův přítel,“ opáčil hladce. Dal si záležet, aby tvář zkrabatil do starostlivého a upřímného výrazu. Předstíral, že si šlechticova překvapení nad známým jménem nevšiml. „Je ve velkém nebezpečí, můj pane. Požádal mě, abych vám doručil zprávu. Je v zajetí v táboře plném žoldáků a… bojí se, že se odtamtud nedostane živý.“

„Ale?“ ušklíbl se mladík s nádechem čehosi, co by Zbyšek tipoval na snahu o lhostejnost. Tohle štěně sice vědělo, co se od něj očekává, a pravděpodobně se toho nebálo v jistých případech využít, ale ta role mu moc neseděla. Možná by mu to někdo měl dříve nebo později říct. „Přemýšlel jsem, kam se ten osel poděl, to je fakt. Takže se dostal do potíží,“ pokrčil rameny. „A co čekal, že se stane, až tuhle zprávu doručíš?“

Zbyšek se zhluboka nadechl a nervózně si promnul ruce. Hlas držel přesně na té hranici, kdy se ještě neláme, ale už je tomu velice blízko.

„Požádal mě, abych doručil zprávu panu Rackovi. Slíbil, že za svou námahu dostanu zaplaceno. Potkali jsme se poblíž toho tábora, dali jsme se do řeči a on se mi svěřil, co má v plánu. Řekl mi, abych vám řekl, co se stalo, kdyby se mu to náhodou nepodařilo. Proto taky vím, že je na tom špatně, můj pane.“ Velice nerad to přiznával, ale musel uznat, že Jindřich byl sice hodně věcí, ale zbabělec ne. Tomuhle děcku na něm pravděpodobně záleželo, takže ho musel trochu znát. „Přiznám se, že mě tak docela nepožádal, abych mu přivedl pomoc. Jen abych vám dal vědět, co se stalo, že se neobjevil. Taky mi řekl, kde schovává svoje úspory, abych si je prý vzal. Ale… je to můj kamarád,“ vydechl zničeně a znovu se zadíval na svoje škorně, ramena svěšená. To, že si hrál na vyděšeného vesničana, mu pomohlo, pokud se musel dostat přes strážné, docela určitě by to fungovalo i na Racka, ale tenhle kluk byl jiný případ. „To jsem mu přece nemohl udělat. Možná na mě bude naštvaný, že jsem vám původně řekl, že se bojí o svůj život. Ale znáte ho přece, jak dokáže být paličatý. Je to horká hlava, ale zachránil mi život a já mu to dlužím. Radši budu žít s tím, že jsem ho naštval, hlavně když to nakonec přežije.“

Byl to sice risk, ale Zbyšek neměl moc co ztratit. Tohle byl bezpochyby šlechtic. Racek byl sice Jindřichův pán, a nejspíš i otec, ale po tom útoku na Skalici nejspíš neměl moc peněz. Tenhle muž vypadal, že mu na tom kovářském blbečkovi záleží zhruba stejně, a navíc, že je v tomhle městě někdo.

Mladík si ho mezitím prohlížel s jakousi dosud nevídanou laskavostí. Zbyšek už si ho prověřil dost na to, aby si vypočítal, že se mu tenhle risk vyplatí. Znovu se uklonil, aby zamaskoval svůj úšklebek.

„Já vím. Pitomec, mezek, horká hlava, to zní jako Jindřich. Svého muže jsi našel, tak mi můžeš říct, kde ten tábor je. Za svou snahu budeš odměněn, neměj strach.“

„Mohu vám ukázat to místo na mapě, můj pane. Odpusťte, jestli… vás nedoprovodím,“ nervózně polkl a znovu na povel roztřásl hlas. „Ledaže byste potřeboval, abych šel s vámi, samozřejmě. Udělám, co budete chtít.“ Nádech lhostejnosti, který šlechtic původně předstíral, se s počáteční arogancí vrátil jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku. Zbyšek si udělal další poznámku. _Nesnáší patolízaly._ Laskavosti pro barvu jeho krve jsou pro něj na denním pořádku. Nejspíš jeden z těch, kteří si cení spíš dobrého srdce a tomu podobných hovadin. „Dlužím Jindřichovi víc, než jen radu. Je mi líto, pokud jsem vám vyzněl jako zbabělec. Pro něj to samozřejmě udělám.“

Ten kluk byl stejný idiot jako všichni ostatní. Lhostejnost ustoupila zase té dobromyslné jiskřičce, která se objevila vždycky, když řeč padla na Jindřicha. Vypadal s tím hloupým výrazem o dost mladší. Mohlo by mu být tak patnáct, šestnáct.

„Půjdu pro mapu a ty mi to místo ukážeš,“ řekl. „Potkáme se v té malé boudě na nádvoří. Patří Jindřichovi, nikdo jiný tam nechodí. Brzy se vrátím.“

***

Ptáčkova hlava mohla puknout, jak se v ní hnala jedna katastrofická myšlenka za druhou. Překřikovaly se, strkaly do sebe, vrážely jedna do druhé, snažily se ho přimět, ať se na moment zastaví a zamyslí se, _jenom na chvíli_ , i když by ta _chvíle_ mohla Jindřicha stát život. A možná už byl mrtvý. Možná už bylo pozdě. Říct o tom Hanušovi. Rackovi. Ten měl Jindřicha očividně rád, jistěže by nebyl nadšen, že nejspíš někde umírá. Ale měl ho rád dost na to, aby se ho pokusil zachránit? Přece by neriskoval životy svých zbývajících mužů, nebo životy Hanušových (technicky vzato Ptáčkových) vojáků, jen aby zachránil jednoho kováře, který ani nebyl pořádný kovář. Kluk, nad kterým držel ochrannou ruku z úcty k jeho otci, pokud si Jan pamatoval správně.

Racek byl dobrý člověk. Ale byl to rytíř. Nejspíš přihlížel smrti bezpočtu svých přátel. Uměl ztratit přítele. Hanuš stejně tak. Pro oba to byl denní chléb, neprolili mnoho slz a uměli se nad tyto věci povznést.

Jan se jednou měl stát pánem tohoto města. Zatím ho považovali za příliš mladého. A ve chvílích, jako byla tato, s nimi souhlasil. _Cítil_ se příliš mladý. Pohlédl na Horní hrad, strach ho ochromil a on se zarazil dole pod dřevěnými schody. Nevzpomínal si, že by šel přes město, neměl tušení, že by míjel jeden nebo druhý kostel, nepamatoval si žebráky ani prodavače křičící do světa své ceny za zelí a jablka. Srdce mu bilo jako splašené, až se musel zamyslet, jestli nevědomky celou cestu neběžel.

On nebyl připravený ztratit přítele. Neměl tušení, jak. Nechtěl s tím v nebližší době začít. Mohl ztratit vojáka, strážného, přišel o svého otce, ale byl tehdy příliš mladý na to, aby to vůbec chápal. Vůbec už si ho nepamatoval. A neopovažoval se ani pomyslet na to, jaké by bylo ztratit svého zdánlivě nezničitelného strýce. A teď…

Přišel o spoustu děvčat a pár pážat a sem tam nějakého známého, se kterým hrával kostky nebo popíjel v krčmě. Některé mu vzalo pouhé stěhování do jiných měst, některé nemoc, nehody a vraždy a dokonce i stáří. A kdyby se měl snažit dopočítat těch, které ztratil kvůli tomu, že se choval jako idiot? Tohle ale bylo něco jiného. Tohle byl Jindra.

Jindra, který se s Janem seznámil za velice nepříznivé situace, viděl, že jeho takzvaný pán se chová jako hulvát a rozhodl se mu to oplatit stejnou kartou. Jindra, který mu dokázal nakopat prdel stejně důkladně, jako mu ji dokázal nakopat Ptáček. Jindra, který měl všechny dobré důvody pro to, aby Jana nenáviděl, a přesto se pro něj vrátil, když Ptáčka sebrali Kumánci a plánovali si ho dát k večeři. Jindra, který zcela pochopitelně utekl před armádou krvežíznivých vojáků a musel poslouchat, jak se mu za to Ptáček vysmívá. Jindra, který se neošíval nad Ptáčkovým slovníkem a chováním, jednoduše oběma otevřel náruč. Jindra, který mu nikdy neodmítl pomoci, i když byly Ptáčkovy žádosti přinejmenším směšné.

Ptáček nebyl slepý. Samozřejmě viděl, že Racek měl pro Jindřicha slabost, z nějakého důvodu. Přece jen ho přivítal v době, kdy Jan by Jindřicha na jeho místě rovnou vypráskal. Ale zároveň to byl člověk, který musel myslet na spoustu jiných věcí. Musel mít na paměti svůj lid, državu, kterou měl spravovat (nebo to, co z ní zbylo). Nemohl to všechno zahodit kvůli jednomu kovářskému kopytu. Kovářskému kopytu, pro které si Ptáček najednou dovedl představit, že by zemřel. A on byl přitom šlechtic. Neměl povinnost jít toho blázna hledat, natož se ho pokoušet tahat z problémů, do kterých se dostal svou vlastní blbostí. Ale i tehdy, když Jindřich ještě ani neuměl držet meč a Jan byl v bezprostředním nebezpečí, neváhal a šel mu na pomoc. Neopustil ho. Vrátil se pro něj, i když to tehdy znamenalo jistou smrt.

Musel by se na místě propadnout, kdyby se rozhodl, že pro Jindřicha nepůjde, protože se bojí. Prostě mu to dlužil. Ne jako pán, ale jako přítel. Nemohl riskovat, že by Racek odmítl pomoct, a Hanuš nebyl idiot, viděl by, že Jan s tím rozhodnutím nesouhlasí a dal by svého nezdárného synovce hlídat. Ptáček neměl problém se dostat z hradu, ale s desítkou biřiců za zadkem neměl šanci jim proklouznout. A to zkrátka nemohl riskovat.


	2. Dáma v nesnázích

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Záchranná akce, jak má být!

On opravdu šel a schoval si brnění mimo město, pod lípou. Opravdu šel a vyplížil se v noci z hradu, ve zpocené ruce růži jako podtrhnutí menšího divadélka pro strážné u brány. Fungovalo to jako vždycky, jen se uchechtávali nad jeho nadrženými poznámkami o jeho plánované cestě za jistou dámou a se slibem, že to na něj nepoví, mu zamávali na rozloučenou.

Nejspíš by měl s hloupostí svých poddaných něco udělat, jakmile to tady všechno dostane na starosti, ale dokud byla blbost strážných prospěšná jeho cílům, neměl si nač stěžovat.

Došel až ke koni, kterého si v podvečer vyvedl ze stájí mimo město. Černá klisna s podezřele chytrýma očima, která zněla, jako by se jeho roztřeseným rukám a ještě roztřesenějšímu hlasu vysmívala, kdykoli si odfrkla.

„Klid, holka, to jsem já,“ šeptl na pozdrav, když se k ní přiblížil. Jezdil na ní jen zřídkakdy, byla dost náladová, ale její barva byla pro noční zločin jako stvořená. Tedy Jan se za zločince nepovažoval, ale byl si jistý, že jeho strýc by toho názoru určitě byl. Jan se viděl jako zachránce dam v nesnázích. Uchechtl se, když si představil, jak by se na tohle oslovení tvářil Jindřich.

Brnění měl připevněné k sedlu pro případ, že by do tábora nedorazil za tmy a musel se s případným nepřítelem potýkat za světla. Neměl tušení, kde _přesně_ ten tábor byl, takže bylo dost dobře možné, že ho najde třeba až ráno. Odpoledne. Možná ho nenajde vůbec, možná se kolem sebe po pár hodinách jízdy rozhlédne a zjistí, že je v Sázavě.

Ale našel ho, nakonec ho našel a stále byla ta samá noc. Stál před místečkem, které mu Zbyšek poradil, aby využil k nenápadnému proplížení. (Zbyšek byl totiž velmi nápomocný, když se dozvěděl, že mu z celé téhle frašky nic nekápne, pokud se Ptáček nevrátí živý.) Tohle byl možná dobrý čas na to, aby přišel s nějakým úchvatným plánem? V hlavě mu hučelo ze samé úzkosti, hrůzy, a ze všech těch much okolo…

Nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli pocítit radost nad tím, že Jindřichovo domnělé vězení nebylo hlídáno, nebo hrůzu – protože to mohlo znamenat jenom jedno jediné; že už nebylo co hlídat. Tak do té polorozpadlé boudy vklouzl bez nejmenších problémů a téměř okamžitě zakopl o jakýsi pytel, který někdo nechal ležet hned u dveří. Akorát ten pytel najednou vyhekl a Ptáček se mohl na místě rozbrečet.

„Jindřichu, ty osle. Ty nevzdělanej balíku. Ty…“

„Aha,“ poznal ho Jindřich. „Pan Ptáček osobně. Býváš tu často?“ zeptal se. Přiletěla mu navzdory tmě velmi dobře mířená facka.

„Hňupe. Není na světě tolik slov, aby dokázaly pojmout tvoji blbost, zasloužil by sis nakopat prdel.“

„Proč taháš moji prdel do všech našich rozhovorů?“ hučel Jindřich poněkud roztržitě, zatímco kolem sebe omámeně šátral rukama. Snažil se posadit, ale byla to marná snaha. Kdykoli se pokusil podepřít, zabořil se loktem do Ptáčkova klína.

„Protože prdelí i myslíš! Já jen nazývám věci pravými jmény. A přestaň se kroutit, ty blbče, nebo ze mě uděláš eunucha, zatraceně…“ sykl bolestí a konečně se vyškrábal na nohy. Teprve potom si uvědomil, že Jindřich se nejen že nezvedá, ale ani se nehýbe. Strach ho téměř ochromil; natáhl své pařáty, vzal do nich jeho plíce, srdce, a to všechno zmáčkl a pak s tím zatřásl jako vzteklý pes, který zrovna ulovil zajíce. Ptáček dopadl zpátky na zadek a chňapl po Jindrově ruce – nebo noze, v té tmě neviděl ani hovno.

„Můžeš vstát? A taky odsud utéct? A přežít cestu do Ratají?“ ptal se, pokoušeje se přeslechnout své vlastní pochyby.

„A zabít všechny ty parchanty, co jsou venku. Taky vymlátit každý Kumánský tábor, na který po cestě narazíme.“

„Teď vážně není čas na vtipy.“ Tohle poleno si jeho starost nezasloužilo.

„Tohle je _celé_ jeden velký vtip, _můj pane_. Zrovna mi došlo, že jsi tady nejspíš sám, a já…“ hlas se mu zlomil. „Jak jsi vůbec… a… co sis od tohohle sliboval? Tam venku je zatracená armáda. Vypadni odsud, než tě tady najdou. Mysleli si, že za mě dostanou výkupné. Za tebe ho dostanou docela určitě.“

„Kdo by za tebe proboha platil?“ vyhrkl Ptáček nevěřícně.

„Podle všeho můj otec,“ řekl Jindřich. Z hrdla se mu vydralo cosi mezi uchechtnutím a vzlykem. Každé slovo ho fyzicky bolelo. Žebra na tom byla nejhůře. Pohmožděná, možná i krapet nalomená? Sotva mohl dýchat. Oči ho štípaly z neprolitých slz a v ústech cítil krev. Doufal, že se jenom při tom výprasku kousl do jazyka.

„Bez urážky,“ začal Ptáček, ale nedomluvil. Něco mu došlo. Zhluboka vydechl, slova na jazyku zhořkla. „No, to leccos vysvětluje,“ řekl nakonec. „Kurva,“ dodal.

„To bych řek,“ souhlasil Jindřich. Netušil nejspíš proč, jelikož podle jeho názoru bylo tohle slůvko nejvýstižnějším popisem pro tuhle lapálii, zatímco Jan se jen chytal za hlavu nad důvodem, proč tohle všechno dělal potají. Pochybnosti o Rackově loajalitě vůči jeho mužům se vrátily a vrazily Ptáčkovi pár facek. Ten chlap by se nejspíš sebral i s celou armádou a pro Jindřicha si došel… to je tak typické, co teď, co teď?

„Já myslel, že tě tu nechá umřít,“ zašeptal.

„Ani bych mu to nezazlíval.“

Ticho. Tohle nebyli oni. Jan byl člověk, který se hroutil strachy, a přesto kolem sebe rozhazoval obscénní poznámky, chrlil ty nejpotupnější urážky na hlavy krvežíznivých Kumánců. Jindřich byl někdo, kdo se vrátil do vesnice pohřbít rodiče, přestože se to tam hemžilo lapkami. Někdo, kdo skočil do řeky, i když neuměl plavat. Oba dva to měli za pár od chvíle, co se narodili, byli prostě ten typ, který měl nejspíš odejít z tohoto světa brzy. Ale ani jeden z nich nebyl dělaný na to, aby se v posledních chvílích rozhodl pohroužit se do sebeuvědomělého monologu, lítosti nad nedostatkem vykonaného dobra, hrdinské řeči na rozloučenou o smíru se smrtí či něčeho podobně vznešeného. To nebyl jejich styl.

Takže když Ptáček cítil, jak Jindřichova hlava vyčerpaně dopadla na jeho rameno, zpanikařil. Dech se mu zrychlil, srdce se mu pokoušelo probojovat ven z hrudi, a když to nešlo, začalo se drát krkem nahoru. Nebyl zkrátka jediný způsob, jak by odsud Jindru nepozorovaně dostal. Ten navíc slábl každou další vteřinou a on sám byl úplně k ničemu. Teď už si dávno měli chtít vyškrábat oči. A v momentě, kdy si Jan nahlas přizná, že nic nezmůže, v momentě, kdy Jindřich řekne, že už prostě nemůže, jsou oba dva ztracení.

V očích ho štípaly slzy. Skousl si dolní ret, spolkl vyhrožující vzlyk. Nepřišel se sem rozloučit. Přišel, aby zachránil svou dámu v nesnázích.

„Jak jsi mě našel?“ ucítil šepot na rameni.

„Tvůj přítel přišel do Ratají.“

„Fakt, opravdu _fakt_ doufám, že nemyslíš Zbyška. Toho zrádného hajzla, kterej pro Tótha pracuje, málem jsem kvůli němu chcípl ve Skalici, mohl za to, že jsem přišel o ten stupidní meč, použil Terezu jako lidskej štít, okrádal Skalické v době, kdy nebyli ještě ani studení a navíc mě odsud chtěl dostat jen za tu cenu, že dostane odměnu…“

„Aha. Aha, aha, ano, to je dobré vědět,“ přikyvoval Jan, což nebyl pohyb, který by jeho vyčerpané zátěži pomohl. Jindřich se z posledních sil otočil, aby se vyzvracel. Spíš se nasucho a bolestivě dávil, než aby skutečně zvracel. Žaludek měl prázdný už hodně dlouho.

„Co když odejdu a ty mezitím umřeš?“ zeptal se Ptáček.

„Tak budu mrtvej,“ odvětil Jindřich. „Je mi tak špatně, že už se beze srandy nemůžu dočkat.“

„Zníš tak klidně. Jak můžeš být kurva klidnej?“ vyhrkl mladý šlechtic, slzy čím dál blíž onomu pověstnému krajíčku. Roztřásl se a s ním i jeho zuby. Noci bývaly chladné a on byl oděný jen velmi spoře. Sice byl celý v černém, ale měl jen jednu vrstvu, aby dělal co nejméně hluku. Potřeboval odejít, než se rozední. Nechtěl.

„Nejsem,“ odvětil Jindřich klidně. Ptáček ho chtěl na místě uzemnit.

„Víš ty vůbec, jak mě tohle děsí? Co já všechno neudělám pro venkovskýho balíka.“ Jindřich jen zabručel na souhlas a Ptáčka tak nechal napospas jeho vlastnímu hlasu. „Pamatuješ si, když mě dostali ti Kumáni? Myslel jsem si, že se poseru strachy. Řval jsem cosi o tom, že jejich sestry mají větší ptáky než oni, a ty ses tam plížil jak nějaký obejda, vylítl jsi z křoví jak pomatenec a jednomu dal rovnou po držce… jak jsi vůbec… proč jsi tehdy neutekl? Já tě těsně předtím poslal do hajzlu, ještě jsem ti nadal, že seš zbabělej vidlák, a ty ses pak vrátil a zachránil mi kůži. A teď? Prostě si nakráčíš do nepřátelskýho tábora, a kvůli čemu? _Kdo_ si do prdele _myslíš_ , že _jsi_?“

Jindřich se snažil protestovat, ale zmohl se jen na sípot.

„A víš ty co, ty kopyto? Nikdo jinej by tohle neudělal, protože je to sebevražda. Je to absolutně šílené. Je to debilní. K uzoufání nenápomocné. Jsi ten největší rytíř, jakého jsem kdy měl to neštěstí potkat, a to nejsi ani rytíř.“

Jindřich zachrčel malé díky.

„Vole! Ty a to tvoje hrdinství,“ šeptal Ptáček rozčileně, každou vteřinou naštvanější. „Kdybych nevěděl, že tvoje čtení stojí za hovno, myslel bych si, že za to můžou nějaké romantické slátaniny. To je naprosto nepřekonatelná úroveň blbosti, kde ty se pohybuješ. Nemám na to slov. Mám pocit, jako by to bylo nakažlivé. Kdykoli jsi v mé blízkosti, mám pocit, že tím náhlým přívalem blbosti puknu. To se nedá strávit.“

„Tak běž,“ promluvil konečně Jindřich, a rovnou vyplivl trochu krve. Přece jen se kousl do jazyka, a kdyby jenom jednou. Bolest mu putovala od vlasů až po palce na nohách, vibrovala celým jeho tělem. Hlava mu mohla co chvíli prasknout, vůbec by se nedivil. Ale přece jen měl pocit, že by tohle expozé měl Ptáčkovi dopřát. Neměl stejně nic jiného na práci.

„Málem jsem se pochcal jenom z té _myšlenky_ , že se do tohohle průseru dostanu, abych tě z toho dostal, a ty ještě budeš držkovat? Zachráním tě, i kdyby to mělo být to poslední, co udělám.“

To byla výhrůžka jak noha.

„Možná to _bude_ to poslední. Protože jsi tady se mnou. Uvězněný.“ Mrkl by na něj, ale cítil, jak se mu vybarvují monokly. Možná by si to poslední dramatické mrknutí měl schovat až na úplný konec, aby to mělo správný účinek.

„Já nejsem uvězněný. Já se nenechal chytit jako nějaká blbá ovce. Tohle je strategie. Tomu bys s tím svým slaměným mozkem nerozuměl.“

„ _Můj pane_ ,“ a i když ho Ptáček neviděl, vyloženě _cítil_ ten laskavý pohled, ten jemný úsměv, přesně ten, který mířil vždycky na něj. „O strategii nevíš ani to hovno. Běž a řekni panu Rackovi a panu Hanušovi, že… že to byl celou tu dobu Tóth. A řekni jim, že…“ zněl najednou přiškrceně, jak se nádech nemohl dostat přes nově poskládaná žebra, přes pohmožděný krk. „Do prdele. Řekni panu Rackovi, že je mi to líto.“ Horečka se začínala usazovat a Jan znovu musel čelit možnosti, že Jindřich se rána vůbec nemusí dožít.

„Drama,“ mlaskl. Chtělo se mu zvracet. „Přestaň kňučet, ty bačkoro. Jsi v pohodě. Představ si… třeba, já nevím, třeba takovej šíp v prdeli. Já to jednou viděl. Umíš si představit, jak neskutečně to musí bolet? A co kdyby to šlo úplně celý skrz? Bože,“ blekotal a moc dobře to věděl. Jindřichova hlava na jeho rameni těžkla a těžkla. Cítil, jak se Jindřich slabounce uchechtl, důkazem jen malé zalechtání dechu na jeho klíčních kostech. „Já… můžeš… prostě jenom… vydržet ještě chvilku. Já… půjdu pro ně. Slib mi, že počkáš.“ Nemotorně se vyhrabal na nohy a promnul si ruce.

„Uďámsičas,“ zamumlal Jindra zdola. Nemohlo to být tak zlé, když byl pořád na facku, ne? S tímhle se pořád ještě dalo pracovat. Ale najednou Ptáček zaslechl, jak bezvládné tělo dopadlo na zem, jeho srdce se roztříštilo na kusy, nohy se mu zachvěly a venku se rozpoutalo peklo.

Ze všech stran někdo křičel, dírami ve střeše do boudy pronikalo oranžové světlo. Nebylo to slunce, ještě ne, bylo to příliš horké, příliš násilné. Oheň. Praskání dřeva, zvuky zbraní dopadajících na brnění, někdy na nechráněnou kůži. Řev, křik, nadávky. Dřevěná střecha se nad nimi začala hroutit a Ptáček neváhal ani vteřinu. Vrhl se přímo na Jindřichovo bezvládné tělo, aby ho uchránil před padajícími trámy.

Zmatek okolo nich neměl konce. Janovi se třásly ruce, v pažích jako by měl oheň, jak se snažil udržet nad Jindřichem, a byl si docela jistý, že mu na záda dopadlo mnohem víc dřeva, než z kolika ta chajda byla vůbec postavená. V zádech měl křeč, kdyby mohla mluvit, nejspíš by mu vyřvala díru do hlavy, a on sám se přistihl, že řve taky.

„Vzpomínáš si, jak jsem ti slíbil tu sochu, že’s mě zachránil od Kumánců?“ křikl na svého jediného a dost možná i mrtvého přítele přes všechen ten kravál. „Tak to už neplatí! Žádnou nedostaneš!“ hulákal na něj, a tohle bylo nejspíš ono, tohle byl jejich konec. Musel uznat, že když si v téhle pozici Jindřicha kdysi představoval, bylo to za zcela jiných okolností. Všechno bylo ztraceno. Umře tady společně s Jindrou, umačkán v ruinách boudy, která vypadala mnohem lehčí, když ještě stála, než teď na jeho zádech.

A zas mu do očí vhrkly slzy, ale tentokrát se jim už nebránil. Už nemělo cenu ani polykat vzlyky.

„PTÁČKU, TY TUPOHLAVE,“ Hanušův hlas pohltil všechno ostatní, jak se suverénně nesl přes celý tábor, přes křik útočících i umírajících vojáků. Jan už se nemohl donutit, aby se za slzy styděl. „DOUFÁM, ŽE ŽIJEŠ, AŤ TĚ MŮŽU ZABÍT VLASTNORUČNĚ!“

„Ach díky bohu,“ zašeptal Ptáček, slzy si dělaly cestičky na jeho umouněných tvářích a dopadaly přímo Jindřichovi do tváře. Tolik tedy k záchranné misi. Nakonec z toho vyšly dvě dámy v nesnázích. Jedna mrtvá, druhá brečící jako želva.

Jindřich zasténal, rozkašlal se a zasípal jedno jednoduché a okouzlující „kurva“.

Ptáček se rozesmál a vlepil tomu kovářskému kopytu jednu umouněnou a nemotornou pusu přímo na čelo. Nebo aspoň myslel, že to bylo čelo. Pořád neviděl ani to hovno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zbyška v Ratajích odchytili, a ten kápl božskou.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud Zbyška odmítnete víc jak jednou, vykašle se na vás a vy umřete.


End file.
